1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a segment positioning belt, and more particularly to an innovative one which is provided with strengthened metal cores.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The segment positioning belt of the present invention is widely applied for tightening/positioning of ski boots or bicycle carriers, etc.
Owing to the inherent flexibility, the segment positioning belt is provided with toothed or perforated segment positioning portions, which are mated with a positioner for the purpose of segment positioning.
In order to realize the flexibility and positioning, the belt body of a segment positioning belt is generally made of plastic or rubber materials. Yet, some problems are encountered in actual applications, such as: structural strength, endurance and safety. As mentioned above, there is a demanding safety requirement for the segment positioning belt since it is often applied for tightening/positioning of ski boots or bicycle carriers, etc. However, the plastic or rubber materials of the conventional segment positioning belt will gradually deteriorate to become fragile, leading to possible cracking or breakage or even safety hazards.
From another perspective, when said segment positioning belt is used for binding/positioning important objects, its plastic or rubber materials make it vulnerable to burglary, bringing about safety issues against theft.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.